


What a difference fifteen years makes

by herecomesawkward



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy, adorableness, but they tie into each other, two drabbles really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesawkward/pseuds/herecomesawkward
Summary: Two conversations between Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown that are both very different and yet exactly the same.





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I really love these two. So, you get some fluff featuring one of my favorite couples in comics.

“I miss alcohol.” Stephanie Brown announced as she gazed at the menu in front of her. Robin – well, Alvin Draper currently – choked on his soda. The two had just come from a Lamaze class and stopped to get a bite to eat before Rob had to go on patrol.

“Wha-but…” He seemed unable to form words and Steph took a moment to appreciate that she reduced the infamous Boy Wonder to single-syllable sounds. “You’re fifteen!” He finally managed to cough out. Stephanie greeted that with a single raised eyebrow.

“I’m also pregnant, Rob. What about that gives you the impression that I’m a goodie two-shoes who’s never had alcohol?”

Robin raised an eyebrow right back. “The two are not mutually exclusive. Besides,” he smirked as he opened up his menu and went back to studying it, “you hit me with a brick when we met. Goodie two-shoes, you are _not_.”


	2. Now

“I miss alcohol.” Tim turned to stare at his grinning wife. Steph laid on the bed next to him, cushioned by a vast array of pillows. Steph had barely gained any weight this pregnancy, to the point where – aside from the fact that she appeared to have swallowed a beachball – she looked just as she did normally. Not that Tim would have dared say otherwise. Damian, on the other hand, had missed the memo entirely.

He was pretty sure the younger man was still healing from the new asshole Steph had ripped him after an ill-timed ‘Fatgirl’.

Tim shifted to brace himself above her, her swollen belly just barely brushing against his abs. He matched her smile with one of his own as he leaned down to kiss her.

“How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“So _long_.”

Tim laughed against her lips.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
